Wet outdoor garments, sport clothing and equipment have in the past been stored in garages, back rooms and basements where they would eventually dry due to natural air circulation. The natural air circulation is not conducive to rapid drying of articles. The damp articles, such as clothing, will mildew and have unpleasant odors when stored without adequate drying. Cloth drying machines having housings with drying chambers have been used for drying clothes. These machines have heating elements and fans for circulating hot air within the drying chambers to dry the clothes placed in the drying chambers. An example of this type of drying machine is shown by C. J. Liang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,077. The machine has a housing having a drying chamber for accommodating clothes. Heated air moving through the drying chamber carries moisture out of the drying chamber into a condensing compartment where moisture is condensed into water and then delivered to an evaporating apparatus and converted into steam. The steam is dried by an electric heater and moved back into the drying chamber. An ultraviolet light is located within the drying chamber for sterilizing the clothes in the drying chamber. Other machines having drying chambers for accommodating heated air for drying clothing are disclosed by A. Irving in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,424 and J. W. McCormick in U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,013.